Don't Forget
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: Hi! Sequel to Broken Hearted Girl- second in my Draco/Astoria fics. Please read and review! Song lyrics Don't Forget by Demi Lovato- not a big fan but the lyrics went well with the story. Enjoy!


Hey Guys! As promised, here is the Sequel to Broken Hearted Girl. Sorry, but this is not where they get together. This one-shot/songfic spans through their 7th Year, and is from both Draco's and Astoria's POV. Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE, OR DEMI LOVATO'S SONG, DON'T FORGET.

**Don't Forget**

_Did you forget, I was even alive?_

_Did you forget, everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

Astoria sat huddled on her bed, high in the Ravenclaw dormitories. Blood bleeding from her lip as she bit it hard, though she didn't notice with her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She hated these times. She was stuck limbo, between what she truly believed in and her family... with Draco. Draco. Just thinking about him made her heart race. But she stuck by what she'd told him a month ago by the lake- she wouldn't be involved in the Dark Arts.

_But somewhere we went wrong..._

_We were once so strong..._

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it..._

The previous year they'd become close; he'd told her what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. He'd told her how scared he was. He'd admitted that he didn't think he could do it. She'd listened. Astoria had comforted. Been there for him, and he threw it all back in her face. He'd ran off, leaving her when he promised he'd never. He'd hurt her, not even sent a letter letting her know he was alright. Did he have any idea how much she'd worried, how much she'd cried, how little she'd slept, how much she cared?

_Now I guess, this is where we have to stand..._

_Do you regret, ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, never again, don't forget..._

Draco never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to leave the bright, cheery Astoria he loved broken... but he did. Another thing to the long list of stupid, unforgettable things he'd done. At the top was joining the dark lord.

He shouldn't have. He should have listened to Astoria, told someone, anyone. At the time he'd been young, stupid, believing stupid stuff and nonsense. He'd grown a lot over the past year. Why didn't he listen to the beautiful, wise Astoria? Now he realised... purebloods like him were worse than muggle-borns. If muggle-borns and muggle-lovers were worse than them, then they wouldn't have clever people like Granger, or loyal people like the Weasleys', brave and heroic people like Potter, or leaders like Longbottom. Draco knew exactly what they were doing in the room of requirement, but that didn't mean he'd tell anyone.

_Had it all, we were just about to fall,_

_Even more in Love, than we were before..._

_And now i'm left to forget, I won't forget, about us..._

Astoria finally tasted the blood in her mouth, but didn't move. She hated her life right now. All she could do was fight... against him. She'd wanted to join the DA, but Neville had insisted she couldn't do anything to upfront in case her family found out. Everyone in the room knew what would happen to her... so she had stuck with using a invisibility charm to spy on the deatheaters, passing on any information she'd thought useful. She liked to know she was helping, however small. Astoria was making a difference. Plus, it had kept her mind off Draco, but tonight there was nothing to do that night. She missed him. So much it hurt. It was a stab wound in her heart every time she saw him... he'd forgotten her.

_Don't forget,_

_Please don't forget,_

_About us..._

Why did he let her go? Why, Draco, why? He could've begged, he would've done anything to keep her by his side. With her next to him, he could've done anything... now, everything felt empty. Every time they walked past each other, it took all his willpower just not to look at her. She was beautiful; thick, silky black hair that cascaded down her back in ringlets, making her blue eyes stand out. They darkened when she was sad, clouded when she was angry, sparkled when she was happy, bright when she was interested. Sometimes he'd resorted to drinking to get his mind off her, but it didn't work. She was in his head, 24/7, and there was nothing he could do to get her out. She was the only one for him, and he'd let her be washed away in the rain...

"Please, Astoria, i'm begging you."

Astoria looked away from him, turning to walk away. "Draco... no. I can't leave everyone..."

Draco caught her arm, twisting her so she was looking into his begging grey eyes. "I need you to be safe. Please, just go out of Hog's Head, go anywhere, as long as you're safe..."

"I'm sorry Draco..." Astoria closed her eyes, pushing back the tears. "I've chosen my side, you've chosen yours. Harry, Ron and Hermione need me... I can't just turn my back on my friends..."

And she walked away from him... again.

_Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along._

REVIEW PLEASE! I'm working on the… erm… threequel? =D


End file.
